Bloom
Bloom is de ster van de serie "Winxclub" ''en de serie ''World of Winx. Zij is de leidster van de Winx. Ook is Bloom de fee van de Drakenvlam en ze is de prinses van Domino. Haar beste vriendin is Stella, de fee van de zon, maan en licht, en Bloom is verliefd op Sky, de leider van de Specialisten en kroonprins van Eraklyon, waarmee ze later verloofd zou raken. Ze is het eerste personage dat verschijnt in de serie. Persoonlijkheid Bloom is de fee van de Drakenvlam en ze heeft al veel verschillende krachten gehad: Winx, Charmix, Dark fairy, Enchantix, Believix, Gifts of Destiny, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Mythix, Butterflix, Tynix en Dreamix In het begin van de serie was Bloom een heel onzeker meisje. Ze werd gepest door Mitsy en Bloom wist ook niet dat ze een fee was. Met behulp van Stella kwam ze daar achter. Bloom was in het park toen Kiko, haar konijn, geschrokken uit het bos terug keerde. Kiko bracht Bloom naar een plek in het bos waar Stella met een reus genaamd Knut en zijn monsters aan het vechten was. Ze wilde Stella's ring stelen. Net op het moment dat Stella leek te verliezen, greep Bloom in. Maar ze wist niet goed wat ze moest doen. Toen Bloom aangevallen werd gebruikte ze in paniek haar krachten en kwam er toen achter dat ze een fee was. Ook bevestigde Stella dit later op de dag. Bloom besluit vervolgens met Stella mee te gaan naar Alfea, een school voor feeën in Magix. Wanneer ze meer geleerd heeft over Magie op Alfea, komt Bloom erachter dat ze geadopteerd was door haar Aardse ouders, Mike en Vanessa. Bloom kwam hierachter toen ze een visioen kreeg tijdens een brand in de winkel van haar moeder en tijdens dit visioen zag hoe haar vader een baby redde uit een brand. Dit vertelde ze tegen haar ouders en kreeg toen de bevestiging dat ze geadopteerd was. Dit was een grote klap voor Bloom, maar zette zich hier al snel overeen en ze werd steeds nieuwsgieriger naar haar verleden en wie haar echte, biologische ouders dan waren. In de film Winx Club en Het Geheim van het Verloren Koninkrijk vind Bloom langzaam maar zeker haar biologische ouders terug. Dit is een zware periode voor Bloom. In de film krijgt Bloom veel hoop dat haar ouders nog leven, maar tegelijkertijd ook weer niet. Deze film is gemaakt na seizoen 2 van de serie Winx Club, maar voor het 3e seizoen van de serie Winx Club. Bloom was in het begin een meisje die vaak de neiging had om weg te lopen wanneer de dingen te moeilijk of verwarrend voor haar werden, ze kon ook ongeduldig en koppig worden, en een kort lontje krijgen. Bloom was ook soms impulsief, wat leidde tot een aantal zeer slechte ervaringen voor zowel haar als voor haar vrienden. Haar grootste kracht en haar grootste zwakte is haar status als de beschermster en eigenaresse van de Drakenvlam. Deze kracht maakt haar waarschijnlijk de machtigste fee in de magische dimensie, maar dit trekt ook talloze vijanden aan zoals de Trix, Darkar en Valtor (en de Oeroude Heksen). Ondanks al haar fouten, en dingen die ze in haar leven heeft meegemaakt, heeft ze altijd een hart van goud, wat ze nu nog steeds heeft. Ze houd veel van al haar vrienden en bondgenoten. Ook houd ze erg veel van zowel haar adoptie ouders als haar biologische ouders, en is ze altijd bereid om te helpen en te vechten voor een goed doel. Ze heeft ook laten zien dat ze onzelfzuchtig, zorgzaam en een echte leidster is. Bloom is sterk wanneer het nodig is, en geeft altijd een helpende hand aan mensen die het nodig hebben, zelfs als het haar vijand is. Dark Bloom Wanneer ze in deze vorm is, is ze erg negatief en doet slechte daden (harteloos, beledigend, onwillig, gemeen, egoïstisch, manipulatief, ondeugend, wreed en onverschillig). In deze vorm gehoorzaamt ze Darkar, en omdat hij haar het bevel geeft om de Codex-fragment van Alfea te stelen en naar hem te brengen, doet ze dit ook, voor Darkar. Het is Darkar dit gelukt door een clone van Professor Avalon naar Alfea te sturen waar deze clone Blooms vertrouwen wint en haar infecteert met een deel van zijn donkere ziel waardoor de clone en Darkar Bloom onder controle hebben en haar Dark Bloom maken. De echte Avalon houd Darkar gevangen in zijn kasteel waar Avalon vast geketend zit met zijn armen en een magisch masker op heeft die al zijn magische krachten blokkeert. Toch weet Avalon te ontsnappen door zeer gecompliceerde magie te gebruiken die hem zijn leven kan kosten, maar het lukt. Als Blooms vriendinnen erachter komen dat er een slechte clone van Avalon op Alfea rond loopt, haasten ze zich naar het kantoor van de clone. Maar het is te laat en de clone neemt Bloom mee naar het kasteel van Darkar waar Darkar de transormatie van Dark Bloom compleet maakt en hij Bloom volledig in zijn macht heeft. Bloom is te zien als Dark Bloom in de laatste 3 afleveringen van seizoen 2. Hierin heeft Darkar ontdekt dat hij de krachten van het licht en de duisternis nodig heeft om de oppermacht van de Relix te claimen. Als alles verloren lijkt te zijn, schraapt Sky zijn laatste kracht bijeen om Bloom te overtuigen dat ze verkeerd bezig is, en om haar te stoppen. Ook verteld Sky haar op dat moment dat hij heel erg veel van Bloom houd, meer dan wie dan ook. Hij denkt Bloom overtuigt te hebben, maar Bloom trekt zich er opnieuw niks van aan, en laat een gemeen lachje horen, lijkt zo. Maar Bloom gebruikt haar eigen genezende kracht op zichzelf en haar vrienden, en ze geneest haarzelf en haar vrienden. Ze sluit de oppermacht van de Relix, en voegt zich toe bij haar vrienden in een Charmix-convergentie die heer Darkar vernietigt. Familie Bloom woont samen met haar ouders Mike, Vanessa en haar konijn Kiko in Gardenia. Haar vader is heel voorzichtig met haar en altijd overbezorgd. Haar moeder begrijpt haar wat beter. Later komt Bloom erachter dat de ouders waarvan ze dacht dat het haar echte ouders waren, dus niet haar echte ouders zijn, maar adoptieouders. Net na dat Bloom samen met Stella gearriveerd is op de school Alfea, maakt Blooms zus, Daphne, contact met Bloom via haar dromen, en dit bezorgd Bloom slapeloze nachten. Ze gaat opzoek naar Daphne, en die vind ze ook, in het Roccaluce meer. Daphne is een geest zonder lichaam, maar geeft Bloom ook vele keren weer hoop. Bloom gaat ook opzoek naar haar echte, biologische ouders, Oritel en Marion, maar komt erachter dat die zijn verdwenen, en dat haar thuisplaneet Domino een grote ijsplaneet is. In de eerste Winx film helpt Daphne Bloom om haar echte ouders terug te vinden. In seizoen 5, als Bloom een wens mag doen, wenst Bloom dat de Sirenix vloek voor altijd verbroken zal worden en niet meer terug zal keren, en dat zorgt ervoor dat Daphne weer een mens wordt. Geschiedenis Bloom is de tweede dochter van Koning Oritel en Koningin Marion van Domino, en het kleine zusje van Daphne. Ook Daphne was de beschermster en eigenaresse van de Drakenvlam, maar voordat de oeroude heksen Daphne en Bloom(toen ze nog een baby was) konden grijpen, gaf Daphne de Drakenvlam aan Bloom en stuurde ze Bloom naar de Aarde. Daarna spraken de drie oeroude heksen een vloek uit over Sirenix en werd Daphne een geest zonder lichaam. Bloom's koninkrijk werd aangevallen toen ze nog maar een baby was. Dit werd gedaan door de Oeroude Heksen, Valtor en Mandragora. Samen maakten zij de planeet Domino een verlaten en bevroren planeet. Omdat Oritel en Marion dachten dat al hun kinderen dood waren en de planeet Domino en zijn inwoners verloren waren, verdwenen zij ook. Op Aarde kwam Bloom terecht in een gebouw dat haar toekomstige adoptie vader, Mike, een brandweerman, aan het blussen was. Mike hoorde een baby huilen en rende naar binnen. Hij redde Bloom, maar niemand claimde haar. Daarom adopteerde hij en zijn vrouw Vanessa de kleine Bloom. Vanessa was en is nu nog steeds een bloemist. Bloom had een rustige kindertijd en groeide op zonder enig idee van haar ware afkomst. Bloom en Selina waren goede vriendinnen tijdens hun kindertijd en speelden vaak in het Bos van Bloemen. Ook kreeg ze een konijn toen ze klein was, Kiko, en ontmoette haar rivaal Mitzy. Ook had ze verkering met Andy, maar dit was voorbij wanneer ze erachter kwam dat ze een fee was en met Stella naar Alfea ging. Als Bloom terug keert naar de Aarde om de laatste fee op Aarde, Roxy, te vinden en haar te beschermen tegen de Wizards of the Black Circle, komt Andy ook terug, en hij heeft nog steeds gevoelens voor Bloom, wat voor problemen zorgt bij Sky. Eerste ontdekking Blooms krachten Bloom ontmoette Stella toen ze 16 jaar was, en met Kiko in het park was. Kiko ging daar op onderzoek uit, maar kwam in shock terug naar Bloom. Hij nam Bloom mee naar de plek waar Stella aan het vechten was met Knut en zijn monsters. Stella verloor bijna, maar Bloom greep net op tijd in. Ze wist niet echt wat ze moest doen. Knut's monsters en Knut zelf vielen Bloom aan, maar Bloom bundelde haar krachten samen vanwege haar angst, en samen met Stella versloeg Bloom Knut en zijn monsters. Stella was opgelucht, maar viel bewusteloos en uitgeput op de grond. Bloom nam Stella mee naar huis, en Bloom vertelde alles tegen haar ouders, maar haar vader geloofde haar niet. Toen Stella wakker werd, bewees Stella dat het wel waar was wat Bloom zei door een beetje van haar magie te laten zien. Bloom, Stella en Bloom's ouders beleefde een spannend en gevaarlijk avontuur in hun huis. De volgende ochtend besloot Bloom om mee te gaan met Stella naar Alfea, een school voor feeën, waar Bloom meer te weten zou komen over haar krachten en haarzelf. Categorie: Personages Categorie: Winx bg:Блум ca:Bloom cs:Bloom de:Bloom el:Μπλουμ en:Bloom eo:Bloom es:Bloom fi:Bloom fr:Bloom gl:Bloom hr:Bloom hu:Bloom it:Bloom oc:Bloom pl:Bloom pt:Bloom pt-br:Bloom ro:Bloom ru:Блум sr:Блум sv:Bloom tr:Bloom uk:Блум vi:Bloom